


«2:0»

by Strannics



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Количество убитых Спектров — «1:1». Количество спасённых — «1:0», Лиара выигрывает.





	«2:0»

Насколько Лиара знает, эту дурную традицию принёс на борт «Нормандии» не кто иной, как Гаррус Вакариан. Ну или же она зародилась именно из-за Гарруса — формулировка не столь важна, как имя виновника.

«Минус ещё один!», иногда в пылу перестрелки восклицает он, и Шепард почти сразу ему вторит; а после они радуются, как дети, и обмениваются числами. Лиара далеко не сразу понимает, где здесь веселье и как этим двоим приходит в голову подсчитывать, сколько врагов они убили. Точнее даже, Лиара не понимает, как они умудряются вообще считать — рассеивать внимание, отвлекаться на смену цифр, держать в голове лишнюю информацию…

Чуть короче или шире шаг — и ты труп; высунулся из укрытия раньше времени — и ты труп; задержался на месте дольше положенного — и ты труп. И ещё десятки десятков вариантов глупых смертей. Но это беспокоит, кажется, только Лиару, потому что где-то между стрельбой, сменой термозарядов, вспышками биотики и перекидыванием друг другу панацелина с одной стороны обязательно прозвучит злосчастное «Минус ещё один!», и последовавшее за этим фырканье с другой стороны начнёт новый виток соревнования.

Лиаре, честно, нет никакой разницы и никакого дела до того, кто из этих двоих выигрывает. Ну или она просто отлично знает, что с отрывом побеждает не один из них, а где-то там впереди зверствующий кроган. Она биотикой отшвыривает от Рекса неучтённого — возможно, неучтённого — им врага, заходящего со спины, и в землю там, где тот стоял, вонзается криопатрон. А сразу следом слышится возмущённое «Лиара!» с одной стороны и смех с другой.

Как дети, в очередной раз мысленно комментирует Лиара. И неожиданно для себя отмечает «1:0». Ну или «один vs бесконечно много», формулировка не столь важна, как сам факт.

 

«0:1» в пользу крогана — число лично побеждённых молотильщиков. Рекс решает вклиниться в чужое соревнование просто забавы ради, но Шепард, в конце концов, сравнивает число, пусть даже официально это заслуга исключительно для Гранта.

Сравнивать вроде бы шутливое «0:1», когда на кону пропитая печень, Шепард не спешит, оправдываясь тем, что у людей она, в отличие от кроганов, всё-таки одна и её отказ на людях сказывается плохо. Немного смертельно, если уточнить.

Кажется, именно из-за шутки Рекса про печень глупая традиция на «Нормандии» обретает новые краски. Подсчитывать одних только врагов — скука смертная; соревноваться можно в чём угодно, главное, достаточно чётко обозначить кон. Иногда это даже залог моментальной и разгромной победы.

Например, число взломанных роботов. «44:0», Шепард ведёт, а Гаррус со смехом отмахивается, признавая, что это не его специализация от слова совсем. Ну или «сорок четыре vs ошибка в подсчётах, но много больше», Тали скромно заламывает пальцы, но Лиара уверена, что там, под маской, сияет хоть и смущённая, но улыбка победителя.

Коны, предложенные Джек или Мирандой, побить часто могут только сами Джек или Миранда, чем они, собственно, оказывается довольны, если вдруг не проигрывают друг другу. И Шепард никогда не выражает по этому поводу никаких претензий, равно как никогда и не вмешивается в противостояние. Исключение — надобность остановить возможную биотическую войну.

 

Со временем традиция обретает ореол если не драматичности, то точно чёрной иронии. Особенно те её аспекты, которые сама для себя отмечает Лиара, окончательно заразившаяся если не духом соревнования, то просто дурной командной привычкой. К тому же, Шепард всегда поддерживает её в этом и никогда не отказывается даже от самых странных формулировок.

Количество убитых СПЕКТРов — «1:1». Количество спасённых — «1:0», Лиара выигрывает.

Число чуть не умерших из-за них дреллов — «3:1», Лиара выигрывает вновь. Помнится, она не только отказалась забирать обратно ту сумму, что заплатила Квойлу за сопровождение до подводного протеанского города на Кахье, но и сделала несколько дополнительных анонимных «пожертвований», чтобы те покрыли Квойлу не только лечение, но и покупку нового судна взамен уничтоженного «Цербером». За всё, что пришлось пережить из-за неё Ферону, Лиара никогда и ничем не сможет расплатиться. Но хоть пострадавший во время сражения с называвшим себя Серым Посредником ягом Тейн пусть и устало, но без каких-либо претензий отмахнулся, кратко сказав, что был рад помочь и что в каком-то смысле был благодарен за возможность участвовать в облаве на того, кто стал причиной гибели его жены.

«2:2», потому что они оба летали на обеих «Нормандиях». Чуть ли не единственная ничья. Только Джокер, узнав об этом коне, некоторое время убеждённо отказывается с ними даже разговаривать.

 

Опасности и глупости, переплетённые между собой или отдельные друг от друга, с участием кого-то ещё или только между двумя. Шепард принимает любой вызов, потому что отказываться от традиции будет неправильно; Лиара соглашается участвовать в подобном соревновании, только если её противником будет исключительно Шепард.

Единственное, что отказывается делать Лиара, это подсчитывать общее число выигранных или проигранных конов. «Сколько-то vs сколько-то ещё», им всегда найдётся, чем сравнять счёт, чтобы потом снова обогнать или, наоборот, вновь погнаться следом.

…Пока что Шепард однозначно и с непреодолимым отрывом лидирует лишь в количестве собственных смертей — «1:0». Но здесь, наверное, всё-таки стоит, несмотря на цифры, тоже зачесть ничью, потому что смерть тогда обошла стороной. Такие люди, как Шепард, вообще мастаки обманывать смерть, раз за разом…

 

«2:0»


End file.
